


A Snake in the garden

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gay Rights, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Isaac, and Stiles are getting ready, then the wolves hear something aimed at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snake in the garden

A snake in the Garden...

 

“Fags!” Came the homophobic slurr.

 

Well they wouldn’t have even heard it but not for werewolf hearing. Scott’s brow creased and he started looking around the locker room trying to identify where it had come from. Isaac’s expression darkened and he seems to close in on himself.

Isaac, Stiles and Scott had been getting changed for practice and Scott and Isaac had been getting a bit giggly perhaps, Scott was keeping Isaac’s vest of of his grasp, just mucking around really. it wasn’t like they hid their relationship, but it didn’t get banners and a mail out either, but something about the disgust that came with that word shook both of them.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, not having heard the comment he just saw his friends go from being cute together to being like someone dumped a bucket of cold water on them.

Scott shrugged and Isaac just retrieved his vest and pulled it on over his pads.

“No seriously, what’s wrong?” Stiles said again, and the tone he put into his words inflected an Alpha like response, there were upsides to dating the Alpha.

“Someone called us fags” Scott said not looking at Stiles, instead he was trying to calm Isaac who had retreated back to a world triggered by a word where his father beat him and called him a faggot.

Stiles bristled at that, seeing what it had done to his friends.

Danny had come over while they were talking and had heard what Scott said. “Oh man, that’s rough, the first time it happens and you hear it.” He said sympathetically. Even Danny had had his share of bigots to deal with.

“I feel like I should report it or something.” Stiles said, looking around at the now empty room.

Danny shrugged. “You can, but most of the time it’s a case of ‘you said he said’, it’s hard to prove and harder to punish. Most of the time they are spouting crap that they’ve been brought up on. They don’t know any better. I’m not saying that to justify it, but trying to change a closed mind is a thankless task, and the success rate isnt wonderful.”

Scott was running a hand up and down Isaac’s back. “It’s still wrong, we don’t judge how they live, we just want to get on with our lives. We shouldn’t just be judged for being different from them.” He said darkly.

Danny put a hand onto Scott’s arm and shot the Latino teen a look of understanding and sympathy. “Believe me I know.”

Isaac sniffed and Scott turned back to the taller teen and nuzzled him reassuringly.

“The crappy thing is people will judge you guys. I mean some already do.” Danny paused and Scott and Stiles looked at him questioningly. “Hunters, they do the same blind stupid things. You guys are different, therefore wrong and must be dealt with. It’s the same sort of prejudices. Just specist instead of homophobic.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah… your right…” He said with a frown.

“I mean just because I’m gay or bi or transgender or whatever, doesn’t mean I’m going to jump someone or start objectifying them. But some people think it means that. Or I’m a paedophile, that’s another one I’ve heard.” Danny said and counted off some of the crap he had heard.

“How do you put up with it.” Scott asked.

Danny shrugged. “I learned to do what I could to inform those that would listen, ignore those that wouldn’t and defend myself when shit gets rough.” He told them. “Jackson, believe it or not, was one person who wouldn’t let anyone say anything against me. He got in so many fights when we were younger against older boys and girls.” Danny smiled at the memories of his best friend, who he still missed after he moved away.

Isaac was sitting down on the bench now and Scott was sitting holding onto him. “My dad used to call me that, faggot, when he beat me. said I was weak a pussy boy. I hated him for it because it was like he knew somehow I was gay and it made who I was worse somehow. I could never have even dared to come out to him.” Scott whined at his mates distress and pulled him closer.

They were silent for a few minutes as they let Isaac’s revelation sink in, the curly haired teen never really talked about his father and what he did.

“Look, you can’t let them win in the end, if what they say makes you change who you are and what you do. They win. Sometimes the fight is hard and you have to decide if you want to fight it, but that’s your choice.” Danny rested a hand on Isaac’s shoulder in support and Isaac smiled a little.

“So I didnt realise you two were actually dating.” Danny said after a minute.

Isaac smiled again shyly and bit his lower lip before nodding and saying “Yeah.”

Scott smiled as well, a half smile that was coy and he nosed Isaac’s neck. “It’s a recent thing.”

Danny smiled “Thought so. Can’t say I’m not disappointed it wasn’t me, but you two are cute together.” He gave Scott a knowing wink when they looked baffled at him and Scott grinned at the memories and explained to Isaac and Stiles about the dance and the Lacrosse pitch.

That was when they heard Finstock blasting his way in sounding off at someone. “I don’t care who you are or what you think your dearest daddy is going to do. Your a second rate Lacrosse player and a first rate scum bag. We run a zero tolerance policy here for good reason. We don’t tolerate bullying or intolerance on any grounds. Your going straight to the principal and then you can explain why you were mouthing off that we’re better of without the captain, two attackers and a goalie, just cause they don’t share your same narrow little view of the world.” He hustled the kid that had called them ‘Fags’ past the locker room door, sticking his head in he shouted at the four of them. “That’s not an excuse for you four, get your asses onto the pitch. McCall spilt the sides and run a pickup game till I get back!”

Scott nodded and blurted out. “Yes Coach!”

Finstock nodded, then turned back to the kid. “You Move!”

Stiles snorted. “Sometimes, I think I love him.”

Isaac smiled and playfully pushed Stiles.

Danny grinned. “We better get a move on, ready?” He asked.

Scott looked at Isaac who nodded and he nodded as well and the pair stood up and grabbed their gloves and Sticks. Stiles stood next to Danny, waiting on them.

“Hey man, if you ever need to talk.” Stiles said to Danny, and Scott and Isaac both agreed with Stiles sentiment

Danny nodded. “Thanks, same goes for me.”

Stiles held out his gloved fist to Danny, like he had done with Scot many time before Danny looked at it and snorted at the cheesy bro’ness of it but returned the gesture and wasn’t surprised when another two fists joined them.

Pack was there for each other.


End file.
